


Bathroom Stall Confessions

by stardustginger



Series: Saya Kuroki Imagines [2]
Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, kinda some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustginger/pseuds/stardustginger
Summary: After a failed attempt at telling Saya how you feel about her, you impulsively decide to the next best thing. It’s not like she would find out it was you, right?Prompt: "Someone wrote I'm cute in the bathroom stall and your notes match the handwriting."





	Bathroom Stall Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing

This isn’t your proudest moment. Far from it, in fact. You can’t believe you just did that. You’re training to be an assassin for crying out loud. And yet, somehow, you had just chickened out so badly after trying to talk to your crush that you had ended up bolting as soon as you had the chance. You had found a place to hide as quickly as you possibly could. Which is why you’re now sat in a cramped bathroom stall, feeling more pitiful than you ever have before.  
You have your elbows rested on your knees and your head cradled in your hands as you do your best not to scream out in frustration. All you had wanted to do was tell Saya how you felt about her, and maybe ask her on a date, but instead you had just made a fool out of yourself. You had started stuttering as soon as you had begun to speak to her in the hall and then had quickly managed to trip over absolutely nothing while walking towards the cafeteria with her. After your stumble, you had decided that it was time to just call it. You had excused yourself as quickly as you could, calmly walking around the closest blind corner before booking it out of there.   
Now as you sit here though, you get a new idea. Not necessarily a good one, but an idea none the less. You pull your pencil case out of your book bag and search inside for a sharpie. You quickly pull out an emerald green one before turning to the wall of the stall your sat in. And without fully thinking it through, you begin to write. 

It hadn’t taken too long after the bathroom incident for you to realize how stupid it was. Even forgetting that it’s minor vandalism, what is she sees it? What if she knows it was you? No. That’s not possible. You’re just being paranoid. It’s not like you had signed it or anything stupid like that. And there’s so much random bullshit sprawled across every stall that it’s unlikely she’ll even notice it, right?   
But your anxiety over it had just doubled. Lin had partnered you and Saya up for a new writing assignment a moment ago and as you watch her head towards your desk a thousand different thoughts start to run through you head. What if she had seen it? What if she knew it was you and now finds you disgusting? Or desperate?   
Thankfully, nothing seems out of ordinary when she gets to you. She pulls out her chair and plops her textbook and notes down on the desk. “I was thinking that we should start with the conclusion, so that we know what all we want to cover in the body. Do you have your notes on Charlotte Corday?”  
“Sounds good. I think those notes should be in here,” you state, pulling out a purple notebook and beginning to flip through the pages. Once you find what you’re looking for you turn back towards her. She’s looking at you funny. Her eyes are squinted up a bit and she looks almost bewildered. Thinking back to your impulsiveness yesterday your heart starts to beat wildly. Maybe she does know.   
“Is everything ok, Saya?”  
Her eyes dart quickly, subtly from your face down to your notebook and back before replying hastily, “Yeah. Yeah, of course. Let’s just get started.”

Despite having said that everything was ok, Saya had continued to act slightly off for the rest of the period and you might just be imagining it, but you’re starting to think that she might be avoiding you. Even if she is though, you guys still had a project to work on and the two of you had agreed on meeting in your room tonight. You know you have to bring her odd behavior up to her again. You need to make whatever’s wrong ok again. You care far too much about Saya to lose your friendship with her, even if it means continuing to hide your feelings.   
You’re so wrapped up in your thoughts that you jump when there’s a knock on the door, despite having been expecting her. You hop up and wipe your clammy hands off on you pants before opening the door with what you hope is an easy-going smile. “Hey. Ready to get to work?”  
“Yeah. I brought some extra colored pens.” Her voice sounds just as lovely as it normally does, but it seems quieter now. The two of you head over to sit on your bed and both move to start spreading out your supplies. Her hand bumps yours as you go to set down a new pack of paper and she pulls back hastily. You can’t stop the hurt expression that crosses your face at this and Saya clearly notices.   
“Sorry.” She says, but offers no further explanation.  
You can’t help but push for one, “Is-is everything ok? You’ve been a little weird around me since class on Monday.”  
“Yeah. I think I’m just tired. Maria’s been keeping me up lately.” It’s a shit excuse and she knows it.  
“Saya, please? You’re one of my closest friends. What’s wrong?” You plead with her, terrified of losing someone you care so much for.  
She inhales slowing before speaking, refusing to meet your eyes, “Ok. It’s just I wasn’t sure how to- I’m not good with stuff like this but, someone wrote I’m cute on the bathroom stall and your notes match the handwriting and I don’t know what to do with that.”  
Oh no! I have to fix this. You think, panicking. “I’m so sorry about that! I know I shouldn’t have, but it was right after trying to talk to you in the hallway and I was trying to tell you how much I like you, like really like you, but I just kept messing up and panicking and then I ran off and hid in the bathroom and it was impulsive and stupid and I’m so sorry. I never, ever want to upset you,” You rush out without pausing for breath.  
Saya’s eyes fly to yours during your babbling. Her lips part slightly and her eyebrows lift in surprise. “Y/N. I think I might feel the same way, but I’m not good at handling feelings and you should have someone who knows how to do this stuff- “  
“Saya! You’re handling feelings right now by talking to me. I know you. Ok. I do and I like a lot and I want to learn to handle this stuff with you. Please?” Your eyes search hers. The unusually soft smile that reaches across her face answers your question for her.   
As if to finish proving the point, she reaches her hands up to your cheeks, pulling you to her, allowing her to brush her lips softly against yours in a sweet kiss. “You know, I was actually gonna try to ask you on a date that day in the hall too?”


End file.
